Lost Episode of The Busy World of Richard Scary
You know something, as a child, I loved The Busy World of Richard Scary. It was based off the books where a young cat, named Huckle, and his worm, Loli, are in a town known as Busytown. It was a fun show. However, nobody knew that this show had a lost episode. I knew I had to find that episode someday. You see, I found the DVD of that episode the other day, as I dug through a pile of clothes in the hamper. I was more than excited. So I put it on the DVD player, expecting to watch the miracles that happen in Busytown from Richard Scary. For some odd reason, the DVD player didn't play it due to an error, so I said, "Okay, let's try the computer." I then tried the computer, and finally it played. The show began, well, unusual. The Paramount logo appeared, which is fine, but when I saw a flying apple, with Loli driving, it didn't say, The Busy World of Richard Scary. To make things even weirder, there was eerie music playing rather than that happy, cheerful theme song. And of course, Loli crashed into the building, kinda looked like the World Trade Center. I'm assuming that the show predicted 9/11, even though it was a 1995 episode. When the episode began, the title card read, "You Laughed at Me." I lowered my left eyebrow because I didn't know where it was going. The episode began fine as normal, like any other episode of the Busy World of Richard Scary. It had Loli and Huckle having a conversation with each other for a minute as we cut to the comedy club of Busytown. Loli said, "I want to be a comedian so bad." Huckle Cat said, "Well, how are you gonna accomplish that?" and Loli said, "Who gives a fuck about that?" Now that's where it gets weird. I did not expect Loli to use profanity. When we cut to the comedy club, Loli comes in all nervous. He was about to say a joke, but the audio was muted. Mainly it had a bad quality, I don't know, I wasn't ready to dismiss that episode. The audience laughed so hard, yet there was no joke, the audio was muted, and I couldn't understand what was going on. As this was going on, the animation looked like it was done by John Kricfalusi of Ren & Stimpy. The cartoon characters turned into Ren & Stimpy-like characters, the background became psychedelic, and Loli seems to look like Ren Hoek from that show. Then, Loli laughed kinda hysterically for two minutes. But it's weird because, it sounded like an old person doing the laugh for Loli. I had to think what was happening in this episode. Then, we fade to its normal animation counterpart, and Huckle Cat asked Loli, how the comedy show went. He didn't want to talk about it, he had a dead expression, as he hopped out of the screen. We see him hop to the sun what seemed to be like 5 minutes, and then, he was caught on fire. No firefighters came, nobody came. He died and we get to see a close-up of Loli, where he had a sinister smile. I was shocked and sick in my stomach. What made sense was the cat screamed in terror, in dread, and in pain. I did too, it was horrifying to see such a tragic episode like this. The episode ended. I got sick all the way through after watching that horrible episode. I did research on that episode, and I found one. The episode was made in Russia, suppose to be a horror show, but was retooled and chopped to a children's cartoon show, as we all know, The Busy World of Richard Scary. The episode, was different for being busy. It was actually scary. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes